


I Want To Know What Love Is

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enjoy!, It's NSFW but Fluffy NSFW, M/M, NSFW, Set in the OVA universe, This one was one of my more popular fics on Tumblr so here it is, This was also a birthday present for Iris-Clou, This was also my first fic that had an intersex character in this case Ryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Currently alone, Ryo was sitting up in the bed that he shared with Akira, who was in the shower currently. He flipped some pages a magazine around, uninterested in its contents. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to him, the time reading 10:21 in the evening.He sighed, and putting the magazine away, got up from the bed walking to the dresser against the wall near the door. He dug out a pair of baby-blue pajamas from the top drawer and turned to find his reflection in the mirror. In his reflection, there he was, standing almost completely naked except for some underwear. The stack of clothes remained on the nightstand. He started to touch little areas of his body, like his stomach and shoulders.Then a certain feeling started creeping up on him, a feeling all too familiar.He looked away, remaining frozen in his spot. He felt cold all of a sudden like a cold wind blew through. He felt his arms almost instinctively cross over himself, one across his stomach and the other across his chest. He felt his knees buckle and his face reveal a faint blush across his cheeks.That familiar feeling was one of discomfort.Discomfort in his own body.





	I Want To Know What Love Is

Currently alone, Ryo was sitting up in the bed that he shared with Akira, who was in the shower currently. He flipped some pages a magazine around, uninterested in its contents. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to him, the time reading 10:21 in the evening.

He sighed, and putting the magazine away, got up from the bed walking to the dresser against the wall near the door. He dug out a pair of baby-blue pajamas from the top drawer and turned to find his reflection in the mirror. In his reflection, there he was, standing almost completely naked except for some underwear. The stack of clothes remained on the nightstand. He started to touch little areas of his body, like his stomach and shoulders.

Then a certain feeling started creeping up on him, a feeling all too familiar.

He looked away, remaining frozen in his spot. He felt cold all of a sudden like a cold wind blew through. He felt his arms almost instinctively cross over himself, one across his stomach and the other across his chest. He felt his knees buckle and his face reveal a faint blush across his cheeks.

That familiar feeling was one of discomfort.

Discomfort in his own body.

Despite all that Akira told him about loving him for what he truly was and believing it because Akira couldn’t lie even if his life depended on it, he still had those negative feelings now and again and would feel self-conscious with his own self. Why shouldn’t he? He didn’t fit the mold of a man or woman, but both as an intersex individual. His own parents made him hate his own skin for years because he wasn’t the perfect child that they wanted. He shook his head as an attempt to rid himself of those unpleasant thoughts and horrible memories growing up that household. He shuttered and started to feel his eyes begin to water. Ryo fought back his emotions as a few tears rolled down his face and he was wiping them away as fast as they were forming.

He didn’t ask to be hated.

He didn’t ask to be self-conscious to the point that it crippled him emotionally.

_He didn’t ask for any of this._

“Ryo?”

The sound of his name brought Ryo back to reality, back to see him staring at himself in the mirror, hiding parts of his body with his face blotchy from crying. Through the reflection, he could see Akira’s clearly worried expression on his face and his body only wrapped in a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. He looked away, his face clearly redder than it already was, as he heard footsteps behind him. Ryo looked back up at the mirror to see Akira just over his shoulder right behind him. He watched as Akira wrapped his arms around his stomach and pull Ryo closer to his chest, his head on Ryo’s shoulder.

“Ryo? You okay?”

“…”

That voice. That comforting, soft voice.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s nothing… just had a… a moment…”

Akira knew better; he knew about Ryo’s insecurities with his body. He remembered that moment in the bathtub when Ryo was sick and hurting when he came out to him. He remembered Ryo’s face, his crying face and those fearful eyes of possible rejection. He remembered it all. If his tone of voice didn’t give it away, his shy body language certainly did.

“Ohhhh… one of those moments, huh?”

Ryo could only nod.

“… I-I know that I shouldn’t… have to worry… b-but… s-sometimes…”

Ryo’s voice hitched in his throat and he felt his face heat up again.

“…S-sometimes… it’s really…really hard…n-not to…”

Akira watched as Ryo’s face scrunches up and his voice cracking into soft whimpers. Immediately knowing what’s up, Akira turned Ryo around and brought him into a tight embrace just as Ryo started crying again and dug his face into Akira’s chest. Akira placed his right hand behind Ryo’s head, stroking Ryo’s blonde locks while his other hand was busy stroking his back affectionately. “It’s okay…I’m right here…it’s alright…” Akira soothed him, kissing his hair between the little phrases.

Ryo Asuka really, really did not deserve this man, this sweet, soft, gentle soul of a human being. He started to feel Akira swaying back and forth slightly and he started to feel better already.

It took a bit but Ryo was able to calm down enough to breathe normally. Akira happily kissed his forehead, making Ryo smile a little. Akira held Ryo’s head in his calloused hands and tapped it with his. Ryo’s hands snuck to meet where Akira’s hands were. Their voices were soft like their love.

“Hey… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Akira slipped his hands away only to take Ryo’s and kiss them repeatedly.

“I love you, every single part of you. I love all of you because you’re my best friend anyone could ever ask for. I. Love. You.” Akira emphasized the last word to drive home the point. Ryo’s lips curled into a smile and his cheeks tinted pink again. He could even his heart fluttering a little as Akira leaned in to kiss him. Ryo happily accepted and they both shared small little pecks one after another.

They broke apart with Ryo’s hands on Akira’s chest looking up at him and Akira’s arms around his waist. God, they could both stay like this forever.

“R-Ryo?”

“Yes?” Ryo’s heart started speeding up.

“I want you to know that you’re beautiful just the way you are, and I wanna prove it. I want to make you feel good. Can I do that?”

He watched as Ryo’s eyes widened. Ryo then thought it over, but then looked back at him with a smile and a happy nod.

“…Yes.”

“Okay.”

He then felt Akira’s hands ghosting around his waist down to his hips. Akira could hear Ryo’s shallow breathing as his hands then slithered back up his sides to just under his arms and down his back at a slow pace. His hands rested on Ryo’s ass, hearing Ryo’s voice gasp a little. Akira’s own face was getting a little warm. He reached down to kiss the crook of Ryo’s neck as he kneaded Ryo’s ass nice and slow. He heard Ryo let out a little moan and felt the towel slipping from his waist. He didn’t stop even when the towel came undone and slid to the floor at their feet.

Akira kept the act up for several minutes before stopping and pulling away. Ryo took the respite to catch his breath, his face already flushed and needy. Hell, he was already trembling. It was so easy for him to lose his composure, but damn did he want this.

“Akira?”

“It’ll work better on the bed.” Ryo’s whole face turned red at the comment. He felt Akira’s arms shift as he gently picks up Ryo bridal-style in his arms and lays him gently on the bed like a baby flat on his back. Akira turned on the radio on the nightstand to some easy listening station before walking to the foot of the bed. Ryo scrunched up his legs so that Akira could have some room. He stroked Ryo’s calves a little that were buckled at the knees.

“Let me know if you need me to stop for whatever reason, especially if you’re uncomfortable. Okay?”

Ryo nodded.

“I love you.” Akira said the phrase again, just as meaningful as last time.

“I love you, too.” Ryo replied quietly.

Akira began with his work: he started with Ryo’s feet and proceeded to plant little kisses on them while stroking them.

“You’ve got cute, little lily feet.” Akira observed, lovingly. Akira then proceeded to kiss every single one of Ryo’s toes, hearing Ryo giggle on the other end of the bed. He remembered that Ryo was ticklish. God, he was so cute. Akira then trailed his kisses up to his ankles and up his calves.

“Your legs are so smooth…so soft…”

He reached Ryo’s kneecaps and planted kisses there as he stroked the underside of Ryo’s thighs. Akira could feel him trembling as he did so. Ryo’s breathing was hitched with some whimpers and moans intermixed as Akira started kissing and stroking more sensitive areas, this felt so good he couldn’t stand it. Akira placed his hands on his buckled knees.

“Ryo, can you open for me? Please?” Akira asked gingerly and was answered with Ryo slowly and hesitantly spreading his legs open. Ryo was rewarded with Akira taking his sweet time laying long kisses on his inner thighs. Akira’s fingers dug under Ryo’s underwear, causing Ryo’s voice to crack as he moaned.

“Can I take these off? Is that okay?” Akira, gesturing the underwear, asked looking directly at Ryo, who was so red in the face that he put every tomato to shame.

“…Y-Y-Yes…p-please…”

Akira’s finger snaked to the waistband to pull them down and eventually off. Ryo’s audibly gasped and tensed up as the cold air prickled his bare skin. He was already almost hard with pre-cum starting to leak out. He was remarkably clean-shaven, just as Akira predicted. Akira knew he wanted this but damn, he didn’t realize Ryo was this needy.

“Well, I didn’t know you wanted this that badly.” Akira told Ryo.

“Akira, you have no idea.”

“Well, don’t worry, gotta save the best for last.”

Ryo twitched, obviously turned on by that last remark. Akira gave him a smug grin as he climbed farther up to Ryo’s stomach between his legs, kissing the soft skin around his belly-button. He could feel Ryo’s dick against his collarbone.

“Your tummy’s so cute!” Akira exclaimed, watching Ryo hide his blushing face with his hands, groaning. Akira’s hands snake up his sides again, feeling him up and riding over the bumps and ridges of his body. Ryo tensed up again, holding his breath.

The mood was interrupted by Akira blowing a raspberry on his stomach, causing Ryo to loosen up and laugh out loud, hard enough that he snorted a little. Ryo’s laughter was the sweetest sound to Akira’s ears, so Akira smiled happily at this achievement.

“You were so tense I had to loosen you up!” Akira cried out cheerfully as he reached up to give Ryo a quick peck on the cheek before continuing to kiss his stomach and up to his chest. Ryo could not even begin to explain how much he loved this man. Akira came up to Ryo’s small breasts, soft to the touch and a little squishy even, currently covered by Ryo’s shy hands. Ryo looked down at him as Akira started to gingerly feel up the sides of his chest up.

“Can I see what’s under your hands? Is that okay?” Akira asked, smiling softly.

Ryo nods, smiling a little as Akira takes Ryo’s hands and slowly moves them away to reveal two small breasts and two pink nipples. “Ah! There they are~” Akira smiled and started to feel them up, squishing them slightly. Ryo gasped at the increased sensitivity. Christ, that feels amazing.

“Does this feel good?”

“H-Holy shit… yes, Akira yes…”

“I like them. They’re soft and cute, and pink!” That last bit made Ryo giggle a little. Akira was adorable whenever he was happy.

Akira took his nipples and pulled on them carefully but just enough to really feel it, resulting in Ryo gasping and letting out a moaning cry at the hypersensitivity. Akira reached down to suck on Ryo’s right nipple, and used his left hand to feel up and lightly squeeze the other nipple. Ryo throws his head back into the pillow and lets out some soft, cracked moans.

Holy fuck, what was this feeling? Everything felt so euphoric. Ryo’s dick twitched so much at the stimulation and little tears even began to form in his eyes. His whole body was shaking from the pleasure of it all.

Eventually, Akira stopped and looked up at Ryo, who looked like an adorable mess. Akira smiled as he reached up to kiss Ryo full on the lips. Akira’s tongue felt for entry and was granted, feeling the inside of Ryo’s mouth. Ryo’s kisses were always sugar-sweet, just like everything else about him.

In the middle of the makeout session, Akira rolled off Ryo so that Ryo’s back was facing him. Akira trailed his kisses on Ryo’s cheek before letting off completely. Ryo was confused by the action but then understood as Akira’s hand snaked down his body to where his dick was, which was completely hard and slick from all of the pre-cum at this point, and grabbed it. Akira’s other hand crawled up to Ryo’s mouth, allowing Ryo stuck on his fingers.

“I told you I was gonna make you feel good. Can I do this?” Akira asked Ryo before continuing.

“Y-Yes…Oh God, Akira, pleaseeee…”

Akira didn’t hesitate as he began to pump his dick, occasionally wiping his thumb over the tip as more pre-cum spilled out. Ryo’s little cries were sweet and needy, clearly wanting Akira to do it more. Akira used his free hand to move from Ryo’s mouth onto his tit and started rubbing it. Ryo let out a loud moan at the euphoria this scene created.

To Ryo, the whole thing was like a dream come true. He wanted this.

He wanted this for years.

_Now it’s finally happening._

Ryo felt the warmth rise in his belly and tensed up, knowing that he was close. Akira knew this as well and continued to pump his dick while kissing in the crook of Ryo’s neck again. Ryo felt it getting closer,

And closer,

_And closer,_

**_And closer…_ **

Then the climax hit him like a freight train. Ryo’s vision went white as he let out a cry, the feeling of pure, unadulterated bliss overtaking him like a blanket. He came onto the sheets and on his legs and some of it even got on Akira’s hand. Ryo panted quietly, riding from his sexual high, his heart finally slowing back down to a normal pace. He was even sweating.

“You okay? Was that good?” Akira asked softly, lightly kissing his temple and cheek.

Ryo turned his head to look at him with a sleepy smile and sleepy eyes. His blue moon eyes had a certain twinkle to them that Akira just wanted to stare at them forever.

“Yeah…” Ryo managed to breathe out, still panting softly.

Akira smiled and kissed him full on the lips again. He scooted back some so that Ryo could lay flat on his back. He snuggled back to Ryo give him a bunny kiss and pulled Ryo into his arms for a cuddle. Ryo smiled happily and snuggled up close to him as Akira pulled one of the blankets over the top of them.

“So how was that?”

“Amazing.”

“Good. I want you to be happy with yourself. You’re beautiful in every way and nothing in the world is going to make me believe otherwise. I love you because you’re my best friend and I love you no matter what. I’m glad you like it.”

They shared another kiss before Akira slowly passes out. Ryo felt more content with himself than he had ever been beforehand and would never trade this moment for anything. He felt the feeling of sleep take over him and he and Akira were soon passed out with their hearts warmer than a blazing fire.


End file.
